


the office

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: pepper x natasha cause there’s never enough of that. well technically it pepper x natalie rushman but whatever.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	the office

"Natalie could you come in here please?" Pepper said to the intercom. Pepper was frustrated. There was alot of work to be done in SI. Tony was no help out all, most days he just blared AC/DC and worked in his lab. She left him to wallow in whatever emotions he was feeling because he didnt tell her what is wrong with him. Hes been so reckless and acting like he had two months to live. Pepper just thought that he was taking the whole yolo thing out of hand. Of course pepper didnt know that he was in fact dying.

"You called Ms. Potts?" Natalie asked. Pepper has always thought that natalie was stunning. She looked exceptionally beautiful today. Her black dress looked perfect on her, being tight in all the right places. It was enough to make a hetro blush. 

She cleared her throat, "yes i need this paper work filled and i need to know if you had any contact with Tony he hasnt been answering any of my calls and no one not even Mr. Hogan knows where he is." 

"I will file it and have someone look for him we cant have ironman go misisng" she said.

Pepper sighed. "No we cant"  
With that natalie left. Pepper ran a hand through her hair. It was awfully overwhelming to run a whole company, being underestimated by the board, dealing with her sexuality (which was feeling mighty gay that day) and fearing for your boss/friend/ex lover everytime he goes out. 

Numbers swam , charts and graphs circled, dissatisfied and teasing faces wrapped around her head. It soon started to pound. Getting dizzy she turned her fancy chair and faced the window. She got a lovely view overlooking a park and a school. She wondered if she had kids, would they go to this school? No. She didnt want them to grow up in a stuffy, dirty, air pollution filled city. A nice rural town would be the place they grew up. With trees, mountains, orchards, farms and nice children who didnt have snobby city moms teaching them their snobby ways.

Pepper laid back on her chair thinking of a nice rural place in California. She loved the Californian weather and the food is good aswell. And the beaches. Her head bobbed and she fell asleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Natalie filled the work. She hated this misson. In other missions she would go out and kill people. But here she was, filling paper work. Tony was insufferable. Happy Hogan was nice although she had been with him on one occasion. And pepper. Oh she loved pepper. Her gaydar kept tingling everytime they were together. And in between her legs. She could already tell that pepper was going to be a sweet little lesbian.

An hour had passes and pepper hadnt called her in which was weird because she always needed something to be done. Natalie figured she would check on her. She opened the doors and wasnt greeted. Peppers chair wasnt facing the door but was facing the window. Soothing music was playing quietly. Natalie walked over and saw that pepper had fallen asleep.

Natalie picked up pepper with ease and laid her down on the couch. Pepper grabbed natalie and made her cuddle with her. 

"Uh," natalie said. Pepper looked happy and content so she stayed there spooning pepper. She eventually fell asleep 

She woke up to pepper stiffening. Natalie decide to mess with her.  
She moved closer to pepper wrapping her arms around pepper tightly.

Pepper nervously laughed.

Natalie loved being this close to pepper. She loved pepper period. Pepper flipped and faced natalie, wrapping her arms around her and entangled their legs. Natalie could feel peppers breath on her. Natalie moved closer and peppers breath hitched. She pressed a soft kiss to peppers lips.

"Hey guys I'm her-" Tony started but then stopped at the sight of the two girls. "Not gonna lie but that's pretty hot,"

He turned around and left, closing the door behind him and asking JARVIS to sound proof the room. 

"When we are looking for him we can never find him but when it's the worst possible time for him to show up he shows up," pepper sighed. Natalie kissed her soft and tenderly.

"I'm lesbian," pepper blurted.

"Me too," nat giggled, " be my lesbian,"

"Okay," pepper breathed, " I'm your lesbian,"


End file.
